Summertime!
by StarCatBurning
Summary: A rather plotless oneshot about summertime with the Titans. Yup, beach fun and all that.  Rated T, just to be on the safe side.


**Well, whaddya know? I decided to be naughty, and instead of working on _Phoenix,_ I had some fun by writing this short plotless oneshot instead. So enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**I don't own Teen Titans. Only the nonexistent plot.**

* * *

><p>Summertime!<p>

Summer was certainly making its prescence known to Jump City, and not even the Titans were invincible to the heat.

Raven had resorted to shutting herself in her room, meditating and ignoring all of Beast Boy's attempts to "Come out and have some fun- y'know you want to!" followed by a pretty bad imitation of Cyborg's eyebrow wiggle, which just made it seem like he was getting eyebrow spasms. Even after practicing the move for a year, Beast Boy still hadn't come even remotely close to getting the hang of it, and no good had ever come out of him using it.

Like that one instance, for example, where he'd decided to try it on Raven, somehow gotten his eyebrows stuck in the 'wiggle' position, and went around for a week fighting crime and looking like he was giving bawdy sexual hints to all the criminals. Surprisingly, a couple of had actually taken his 'invitation' to heart, snuck up on him in dark alleyways and well, shall we just say that he barely escaped with his life. And to make matters worse, some of them weren't exactly... female.

"Be prepared for the best experience in your life! Say hello to..."

"CONTROL FREAK? !" Beast Boy had run all the way back to the Tower, screaming.

The changeling had been traumatised so severely over the next few days to the point that Robin had walked into the medical bay, taken one look at him, and seconds later, after a loud crash had ensued, rushed out with pieces of earth and flowerpot scattered all over him, demanding that they call an ambulance to Arkham Asylum immediately. The Boy Wonder had looked rather funny with his pointer finger in the air and a pink flower perched precariously on his head atop a clot of earth.

Raven had _not_ been pleased by all this... _criminal activity_. To say the least. In fact, some of the criminals who'd attacked Beast Boy suddenly found themselves looking at a _looonnng_ holiday in Nevermore.

When asked about the heat, Beast Boy had just turned himself into a large green camel without any comment. Now when walking around the Tower one had to be extremely careful, or they would find themselves coming face to face (or, rather, face to chest in this case) with a large green animal.

They had quickly learned that Camel Beast Boy was_ not_ good. The abovementioned was one of the reasons why Beast Boy was not allowed to walk around. The other two were that:

1) Because Beast Boy left mud, dirt and goodness what else (even though Cyborg had had his doubts about the brown stuff, Beast Boy had insisted that he was toilet-trained) on the floor as he walked around.

2) Because of the smell. It had become such an issue that _Raven _had even felt compelled to go out (a very rare event these days), buy a bottle of air freshener, and dump it all over Beast Boy. Unfortunately, this had only led to the none-too-refreshing smell of camel mingling with the sweet, sickly scent of daisies, and worsened the situation. Beast Boy, with his ultra-sensitive nose, had displayed a sudden sense of piety, and ended up praying to the porcelain gods all week.

3) Starfire was allergic to his green fur, and unless they wanted the Tower to blow up at an extremely vigorous sneeze, he had better not be a camel.

To combat the heat, Cyborg now walked around with about 50 different electrical fans wired all over his body, and preceding his impending arrival there would be a chorus of very loud whirrs and whooshes. Not to mention the occasional 'phutt' when something broke down, followed by an "Awww, maaannn!"

Starfire had often complained that the fans made a racket even louder than _glorka _pipes. Cyborg just laughed and said she was just "gettin' _gurtag'n leti'ewin,_ girl," with a cheeky wink. Which made Starfire giggle profusely, and turn the colour of Robin's tunic. Robin, finding this very suspicious, had gone and looked it up in the Tamaranian-English dictionary, just to make sure Cyborg wasn't hitting on his girl. Not that he would. But Robin, being Robin, had to make sure. (It was his job, after all.)

Starfire was very happy - the heat didn't seem to bother her, and the through-the-roof temperatures just made her even more rejuvenated than ever. She flounced around the Tower the whole day, going out to the 'mall of shopping' more than ever. Robin and the others just sighed, shrugged, and blamed it on the heat-induced 'girly shopping syndrome', though a very annoyed Beast Boy just reckoned to Cyborg (in private, of course) that Starfire just wanted the air con at the mall. Raven heard, and so he was treated to a good smack upside the head, followed by a droned comment about how he was just grumpy about not being able to sit on the sofa when in camel form.

They hardly saw Robin these days, he'd found refuge in the training room, training and training and training, trying to make himself forget the heat, and improve on his fighting skills (not that they needed much improvement, though). It was as if he expected that at any moment, he'd magically adapt to the sweltering heat. Or turn into a large green camel.

Ahhh, summertime. At least this meant that only the criminals that could stand the heat were out there to steal, or rob, or pillage. The few the Titans had actually come across were either very resistant, or not out there to do anything at all. In fact, when they'd caught Billy Numerous at the bank, it had turned out to be a false alarm, and he'd only been there for the air conditioning. Didn't stop him from getting carted off to jail, though.

More or less the only serious criminal around was Dr. Light, but all it had required to stop him was one look from Raven, and he'd collasped into a shivering, whimpering heap, begging to be taken to jail. That request was readily granted.

When at last Robin had given in to the rest of the team's pleas, and had Titans East come over to help with the city's crime fighting, the team had all gone to the beach, for one day. Beast Boy had immediately packed food, food, and more FOOD. Oh, and as an afterthought, (helpfully provided by Raven when she asked him if he was planning to go naked), swimming trunks.

Oh, the fun they had. A seagull had swooped down, stolen Beast Boy's ice cream cone, and when he'd turned into an osprey to chase it, it had thankfully fled, but not before dropping the cone in the sea in a final act of defiance, and escaping with gleeful squawks of laughter.

Cyborg had gone, rented a surfboard and done a last-minute entry in a surfing competition. Robin, with much time to spare, decided to go too, and just for fun Starfire tagged along.

Robin had won, of course, with Cyborg laughing, clapping him on the back, and telling him that next time he would "definitely kick his bright red, acrobatic ass into a shark's mouth."

Starfire had made full use of the sun, stripped down to her purple bikini, and lounged on a deck chair without putting on any sunscreen. This made Robin's face go as red as his swimming trunks, and set Beast Boy and Cyborg teasing him about the only reason he was so flustered was because he wanted to be the only one seeing her so... _uncovered. _Oh, she had attracted a lot of attention, what with random people coming up to her and asking if she was unoccupied. When she'd made clear with a few starbolts that her derriere was well out of bounds to other hands, especially _male_ hands (apart from Robin's, though she thoughtfully didn't mention that), thank you very much, they all steered well clear of her, much to Robin's relief.

They had all gone to swim in the evening, when the beach was deserted and they had it all to themselves. Raven had relented, and gone swimming too, with the help of a little persuasion from Beast Boy. Raven did look good in her one piece swimming costume, which was dark blue, and looked very much like her leotard. Starfire had gone swimming with dolphins, mimicking their dives, leaps, and generally having a fun time. Even Aqualad found the time to turn up, and they all had a friendly diving competition (which Beast Boy and Aqualad tied.)

Barbeque for dinner in the evening, with Cyborg yelling at Beast Boy for dumping his freshly roasted ribs into the sand and replacing them with that 'stinky tofu crap'. Then they all watched the sunset, Starfire falling asleep on Robin's shoulder, which he enjoyed, but wouldn't admit to anyone else.

As summer drew to an end, and criminals returned to business, the Titans slowly became preoccupied yet again with the never-ending burden of fighting crime. However, each was greatly satisfied by the thought that at the same time next year, they'd have just as much fun taking a break from their usual activities and relaxing. Who knew - the next time they might even consider inviting the whole Titan Network. But for now, there were things to do, and matters to catch up on.

"...And would _you_ care to explain just _why _there's green camel hair on my leotard?"

-END-

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed this:)<strong>

**I'm having writer's block currently, so the next chapter of Phoenix may not be up for a while... But patience pays off, it really does. Please bear with me!**

**-StarCat**


End file.
